Injection valves are in widespread use, in particular for an internal combustion engine where they may be arranged in order to dose the fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Injection valves are manufactured in various forms in order to satisfy the various needs for the various combustion engines. Therefore, for example, their length, their diameter, and all the various elements of the injection valve being responsible for the way the fluid is dosed may vary in a wide range. In addition to that, injection valves can accommodate an actuator for actuating a needle of the injection valve, which may, for example, be an electromagnetic actuator or a piezoelectric actuator.
In order to enhance the combustion process in view of degradation of unwanted emissions, the respective injection valve may be suited to dose fluids under high pressures. The pressures may be in case of a gasoline engine, for example, in the range of up to 200 bar.